User talk:U. kulick
Guitar If you know how to play the guitar, PLEASE, go to WikiGuitar.net. This is nt spam. I would just like more than 2 users. It really needs some other that trolls. The thing 17:54, 28 April 2006 (EDT) Auction link Thank you for the link! If you want to see extraordinary old cameras, you can make a visit to http://www.westlicht-auction.com/ --Rebollo fr 16:28, 29 May 2006 (EDT) adding images Hello, As you are one of the few contributors who is regularly adding images to Camerapedia, I wanted to attract your attention to the following point, that I discovered today in Flickr's guidelines. It is not allowed to make a direct link to an image hosted by Flickr without providing with it a link to the corresponding Flickr page. Please have a look at the new version of Camerapedia.org:Adding Images for a full explanation. --Rebollo fr 14:14, 10 June 2006 (EDT) Encyclopedic? Hi. This new article of yours is written with some brio, which of course is fine in itself; but I wonder if you're keeping a sense of perspective. This is an encyclopedia, remember. Also, I wonder if what you say is true. Just to think of Japanese cameras, there have been "Doryū" and Mamiya cameras that look like handguns; one was, I believe, designed for police marksmanship practice and the other actually "fired" magnesium pellets as well as its shutter. Konishiroku (aka Rokuohsha) made a "machine gun camera" during the war; I've seen one of these (in a glass case in a museum), and it is pretty scary. Yes, if you go to keh.com and look under "vintage" > "miscellaneous collectible" > "camera outfits" (I think those are the terms), you'll even see on the second or third page or so that they have one on offer for just $4,299. Konica/Minolta took its servicing commitments very seriously, and these have been taken over by Sony; so you could buy this and take it in to Sony for a CLA. Just watch the Sony staff have heart attacks and drop on the floor as you take this entirely legal and harmless device out of your bag. (Unlike the Doryū, if I remember right, which had a certain notoriety for minor explosions and thus was better wielded at arm's length -- like a real handgun, of course.) -- Hoary 04:43, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Wikimedia Commons Hello, I have commented out the pictures that you inserted from Wikimedia Commons, this is because that site does not allow deep linking: see this page at Wikimedia Commons. This is not an image rights problem but a bandwith issue. In most cases, you can probably upload the corresponding image to your Flickr account and insert the picture into Camerapedia from Flickr. --Rebollo fr 20:46, 10 November 2006 (EST) Hello, Rebollo, please stop that outcommenting!!! There are not many images usable an that site, six I've used, and these six will not slow down camerapedia. There are really not many images usable for us, let this little bit of image links stay. Best regards, Uwe P.S. Did read the wikimedia policy and changed image location. The links to wikimedia are reduced to those which are not deep! :Yes, the problem is with wikimedia not wanting to share bandwidth. Another problem comes from Flickr's guidelines wanting a link back to them for each image. We can argue against this guideline when using very small images as an internal link and the back link is provided elsewhere (like in the Minolta page), but not when they are the main illustration of the page. So I changed the image's link to the Flickr page. If you want you can add a link to the Wikimedia page under the image or at the bottom of the page. :I'm sorry for these technicalities, of course all would be easier if Camerapedia had its own image hosting service and I hope that this will happen one day. :I had never thought of browsing Wikimedia Commons to find images, it is a good idea and we will certainly find other interesting documents there. But we will have to transfer these images to a Flickr account. A problem is that Flickr only knows two licence types: copyright of Creative Commons. For public domain or GFDL images I think that we must add a comment immediately under the image. This is specially important for GFDL images and it must provide a link to a copy of the GFDL. :Best regards, Rebollo fr 07:05, 11 November 2006 (EST) 28x28 film formats On this new category: are there likely to be any additions to the category? -- Hoary 01:33, 3 January 2007 (EST) Sometimes I feel we go too far with categorization. Here an example: http://camerapedia.org/wiki/Category:110_film_SLR (empty except subcat), another http://camerapedia.org/wiki/Category:German_meter_makers (hypercategorization?). I don't know whether other 28×28 mm subcats will follow but the idea fit into the categorization of film formats. (Uwe Kulick, Jan. 07) I agree with your wider point. As for the narrower one: Do you know of any other 28×28 mm system? -- Hoary 22:09, 3 January 2007 (EST) Minolta category Why are you removing some Minolta cameras from the Minolta category (diff, diff, diff) at the same time as you are adding others (diff, diff, diff)? --Rebollo fr 17:01, 8 January 2007 (EST) I saw that some cameras were left in the Minolta category which were also in the Minolta SR mount cat. I decided to leave only camera series (XD and XG) and "classic Minolta"s in the Minolta category, the other SR-mount entries can be found in the Minolta SR mount cat. Best regards, Uwe